Marry Me?
by DeadAngel
Summary: 5 times James asks Lily to marry him, and the one time she says yes. Short, bordering on crackficness, fluffy at the end.


So I have caught the 5 plus one fever that is going round and I just couldn't help myself.

Once again written for my own amusement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... I know for a fact that if I did Sirius would not have died (I'm still a little bitter about that) and no I am not making money off of this no matter how much I wish I was.

Surprisingly enough I don't think I have any warnings for this story... wait yes yes I do it is 7:19 am and I have yet to sleep. Yup that's about it.

And people just so you know I love feedback, I appreciate all the favs and what not, but I would love to hear why! So review!

Oh and I've also decided that I write a lot of James Lily stuff and I have a theory on this... It is because I don't actually read JamesxLily therefore I have no reason to wonder about what I write. Anywho this has a point. I want to test a theory, I want you guys to suggest a pairing, ANY pairing and I will try to write a story about them. I will take all suggestions into consideration and pick my fav idea and go with it. But like I said if it is something I read I won't write about 'em. So yeah I just wanna see if this is gonna work, and the more suggestions who knows I might write more than one. SO SEND IN THOSE SUGGESTIONS!

Anywho on to the story.

Marry Me?

~*~ 1 ~*~

James Potter had been in love with Lily Evans since the moment he laid eyes on her. Although at first it was the teasing, pig-tail pulling kind of love. It did eventually grow to the almost stalking kind of love.

But none of that mattered to James he was determined that SHE above all else would be the mother of his unborn children.

"Jamie, I love you like a brother but you know you are an idiot... right?" James' best friend, brother in arms and co-conspirator Sirius Black said to him.

Unfortunately this was said just as Miss Evans walked into the Gryffindor common room, inevitably distracting James.

"You didn't hear a single word I said did you?" Sirius asked James, who obviously hadn't.

"I'm going to go downstairs now, to the dungeon and give Snivellus a big old hug wanna come?" Sirius asked his distracted friend.

"Yeah Pads that sounds great meet you there in ten..." James replied tailing off as he stood and walked over to the red-headed prefect.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily asked before he even got a chance to say 'hi'.

"Well Evans I was just wondering if you wanted to accept the honour of being my bride?" James said, reverting to cockiness almost as a defense mechanism.

Lily finally turned around, eyes wide looking at James as if he had a third head and Slytherin robes on.

"RIDDIKULUS!" Lily yelled, pointing her wand at the black haired boy. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, thought that you were a boggart for a second there." Lily said with a shrug, she then turned back to the table with her homework all laid out on it.

James was in shock, all he could hear were the other student's laughing at him, Sirius' bark like laugh coming through more clearly than the others.

"WHAT are you laughing at you mangy mutt!" James yelled, his friend still laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

~*~ 2 ~*~

It was shortly before Christmas holidays and the Marauders were all sitting outside enjoying the snow, having a snowball fight.

Then the doors to the castle opened and more students walked out, among the group was Lily Evans. This of course caught James' attention and got him pelted with three snowballs simultaneously. He glared at his friend and ran off to see the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you something?" he looked at her creepy adoration in his eyes.

"You just did." Lily said completely unfazed by the looks on James' face.

"You know what I meant!" James practically squeaked. Lily just looked at him, one of her graceful eyebrows raised; waiting to hear whatever ridiculous thing came out of the bespectacled boy's mouth.

"Wanna marry me yet?" James said putting one of his best smiles on.

"Do hippogriffs have lips?" Lily answered with another question.

"Uhh no," James answered, wondering what this had to do with him asking her to marry him.

"And there's your answer!" Lily said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

James stood rooted to the spot, unable to move he then heard his friends walk up behind him.

"Heh, that was a little harsh," Sirius laughed.

"Maybe, next time," Peter encouraged, because they all knew there would be a next time.

"Have you ever thought of just asking her out to start?" Remus asked sensibly, putting a hand on his temporarily distraught friend's shoulder, encouraging him to move inside where it was warm.

~*~ 3 ~*~

It was now after the Christmas holidays everyone was back at the school and getting settled in again. James came back to school even more determined to win Lily's hand.

The second he saw her he marched up to her and smiled.

"Come on, hurry up and say whatever crazy thing you want so I can turn you down and we can move on..." Lily said tapping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lily, will you marry me?" James had decided to keep it simple this time.

"I wouldn't want my future children to have to suffer with having half of their DNA coming from you." She said before she picked her trunk back up and walked up the girl's staircase to her dorm.

"That was really harsh. Even for her, and she's said some pretty nasty things to you in the past." Sirius commented as he walked by, "remember that time she said that-"

Before Sirius even had a chance to really start reliving the humiliation James has suffered at Lily's hands James cut him off, "Thanks for that Sirius, you great ponce." James accentuated his statement by punching the taller boy in the shoulder.

~*~ 4 ~*~

James had given the proposals a rest for a while while he attempted to court and woo Lily. Finally realising that Remus had been right and maybe the way to go about it was to date her first.

Apparently his love had grown; from creepy almost stalker-ish to something Lily felt she could deal with because despite her better judgment she said yes.

They had been dating officially for two weeks when James, who was deliriously happy, and greatly annoying all his friends with said deliriousness, decided it was time to ask again.

"Lily my darling I have a very important question for you," James said kneeling down so that he was at eye level with her while she was sitting on one of the couches in the common room.

"What?" Lily looked at him warily not trusting that tone of voice coming from her boyfriend.

"Will you finally agree to marry me?"

"I don't think I could ever marry someone who didn't know how to drive. Sorry." The red head rolled her eyes and picked up her book and walked up to the girl's dorm.

James who was visibly deflated by this statement turned to his friends looking for pity.

"What am I doing wrong, she's dating me after all?" James asked verging on panic.

Remus, ever the voice of reason decided to interject before Sirius would say something that would only make it worse, "Well James you have to give her time, you've only been dating two weeks..."

James sighed and looked at his friends again, "What's driving?" he asked completely clueless.

Remus took pity on his pure-blood friend and explained driving to them; both James and Sirius looked completely enthralled by the idea and declared that they would learn to drive.

~*~ 5 ~*~

The next time James tried to propose, the two had been dating for six months. He had it all planned... sort of.

They were in the common room with all the other students and Lily was sitting at a table working on an essay. James thought that the moment was perfect. He walked up behind her and laid a bouquet of flowers on the table on top of her essay, smearing some of the undried ink.

Lily stopped writing and looked at the flowers, lilies, roses, tulips, there was a bit of everything, there was even a sunflower sitting happily at the back. She turned to look at James who was now kneeling at the side of her chair, smiling happily up at her.

"Lily will you marry me?" he asked simply.

Lily looked flustered for a moment before gathering herself, "You think I would say yes to such a badly thought out proposal?"

"So that's a no then," James asked looking a little downtrodden.

"Yes that's a no," Lily said picking up the flowers, her essay and she stood.

Lily moved past him, stopping briefly to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Good night James."

"Is it just me or are her excuses getting lamer and lamer?" Sirius asked breaking the silence that had come over the common room.

~*~ +1 ~*~

This was it, their last day at Hogwarts. NEWTS were finished, most of the packing had been finished and everyone was sitting in the Great Hall for the last feast of the year.

The din of the crowd surrounding them James looked at Lily and smiled, he loved her, and not the kind of love it had been before. His love for Lily had grown again, to something mature and wonderful. He had surprised everyone by changing so much for her. I wasn't even a bad change it had seemed so natural.

James looked at his best friend and nodded. Sirius smiled and got up on the table.

"Excuse me! Everyone James has something he would like to say." Sirius successfully got everyone's attention and sat back down, shifting the focus from him to James.

James stood and moved over to Lily, who he then spun around so that she was facing him. He got down and pulled a small box out of his pocket and looked at her.

"Lily, before you say no again just listen. I love you. More than I love my own life, you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I know that I have asked you to marry me before, but I think I finally understand now why you kept saying no. I wasn't mature then but now because of you I've grown up. You have taught me so much that I would have never learned on my own or in class or anywhere else. I'm finally someone I can be proud of and that is thanks to you. I know you're probably going to turn me down again because I want to do this here and now. I want to do it now so that everyone here knows just how much you mean to me and that I would do absolutely anything for you without a second thought. I want to do it here because this is where I first met you and sure I may have been a prat then it doesn't change the fact that that day changed my life, for the better. I love you Lily with all my heart, body and soul. I want to be with you forever, I want to wake up to your face and smile and then fall asleep thinking of that same face and smile. I want to love you for as long as you will let me. So Lily will you please marry me?" James spoke evenly, looking into her vibrant green eye, hoping that this time she would say yes.

"You're never going to take no for an answer are you?" Lily asked her eyes beginning to water with unshed tears.

"I get it, no... again," James sighed looking down, and while he had been prepared for this outcome it didn't make it hurt any less.

"No James this time it's a yes." Lily said calmly, picking up his chin making him face her. She then threw herself at her fiancé and kissed him.

In the background you could hear the entire hall applauding and a few wolf-whistles, but that didn't matter to either of them. Lily had finally said yes to James.

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember review and send in those suggestions :D.


End file.
